Modern Prussia
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: This is Prussia in Modern times. Like the first chapter of Training.
1. Chapter 1

We were in Germany and we were also having a big meeting. Germany was talking to the others. Canada would always come over and tell us what the new subject was and France would give his opinion, Spain would give his opinion, and I would give my opinion and Canada would go back to the table and report our opinions.

I was crawling around one of the tubes to go find a slide that goes into a ball pit. Though when I saw one that goes higher I went that way instead, wondering where I'd end up at. Okay I know what I'm doing is just to keep me distracted. Germany says whatever keeps me from battling others and staying a peaceful country will fly. That includes this.

I found my way into a virtual inescapable container. I saw that France and Spain had found their way here too. I smirked at them. "We can never leave." I said, groaning it dramatically. Spain was trying to climb up but he kept falling back down. France was running his hand all over the walls, trying to find an opening to a different tunnel. I went to the wall. I froze. I could see the meeting from here! West was having trouble keeping Italy from devouring his desert without utensils, he was so happy to have pasta with ice cream on top. I heard France gasp. I looked over.

"What is it?"

"There's not an opening on the wall, it's on the floor." I went over and saw that there was indeed an opening to escape from. I smirked and went down first. I regretted going head first immediately because it was a long slide. I ended up flying into a ball pit though. I popped my head up to breathe and then Spain landed on top of me. I was put deeper into the pit. We came up to breathe and France came flying on top of us. We all went up to breathe.

"Who wants to go again?" I asked, smirking.

"But I don't remember the way to the tunnel." I shook my head and stood up. I walked back to the slide and began crawling my way back up. My army training pays off by making this easy. Spain called up the slide. "Are we allowed to do that?"

"Who cares? No one's watching!" I called back. When I got near the top I was beginning to slide every two steps. However I could see opening. The beginning of the slide. I gripped harder and pushed harder. I will win!

I eventually got back up and I pulled myself up and threw myself over. I then went back over and saw Spain and France coming back up too. "You might not want to go down there amigo." I looked at him, confused.

"And why not?"

"Romano, Germany, and Canada say it's time to leave. Canada's headed to the car." Spain answered.

"Then we'll just have to find another way to go. You know, West is most likely coming up that slide… as… we… speak." I was right. I could hear him coming. "Run!" I replied, running myself. They followed me. We crawled through tunnel upon tunnel and tunnel upon tunnel. We found many places to hide but if we wanted a quick get away we were doomed.

Eventually I slipped and fell down a slide and ended up in a different ball pit. France and Spain had clearly come too. Germany was standing there, at the entrance. "It's time to leave and go back to the hotel."

"You'll have to catch us first!" I called and quickly dived under the balls and grabbed one as I moved as fast as possible. I poked my head up on the other side and threw ball after ball at West before diving back in.

"Every man for themselves!" called Antonio as he was dragged out by Romano cursing at him. Romano was causing a scene. Spain left. Leaving France and I to defend against Germany. I poked my head up in a different place and threw more balls at Germany's head. He had picked up France and set him out of the ball pit. I dug in deep into the ball pit.

"Bruder! We need to leave!" I poked my head out somewhere else.

"Never!" I called. His head swiveled over to me and I quickly dug back in deep. I moved away from there but nonetheless I felt myself lifted out by my waist. I struggled in my brother's grasp, chuckling. When I was set out of the ball pit we were led back to the car. Everyone was happy to see West had succeeded. "You owe me ten bucks West."

"For what?"

"Because you won."

"Shouldn't it be the other way then?"

"Nein." I hopped into the car. "Who wants pizza? I'm sure we have pizza somewhere in this city." I said as my phone rang. I picked up the phone and answered. "Hello." I was met with the voice of my king. Not Fritz. Fritz… is with Jesus. He watches over me too now. So now that he was always watching me I tried to behave more often than not.

"Gilbert did you finish that meeting yet?" asked the voice of King William. He was a far distant grandson of Fritz. None of my kings have ever not been on the first bloodline to Fritz. I wouldn't allow it. I also wouldn't allow my country to revert to a constitutional kingdom or anything like America. It has always been an absolute monarchy and it will forever remain an absolute monarchy. In honor of our very first king Frederick the Great. To my pleasure Fritz is always called _the_ King of Prussia.

"Ja."

"Good. What did you decide on?" I looked at Spain.

"Oh. I wasn't there. I'm sure Germany knows. Don't worry. Prussia fixes Prussia's problem Prussia's way because Prussia is awesome."

"That's a lot of Prussia."

"Ja. Well I gotta go. We're going to the hotel."

"Okay. I expect you to know what the decision that was made when you get back. No ifs, ands, or buts. Got it?" He hung up. I threw my phone on the ground. Stupid king. I kicked it under the seat.


	2. Chapter 2

The instant I walked back into the castle I got jumped. I smiled. It was Prince Peter and Princess Anna. Prince Frederick on the other hand, who seemed to hold the same aura of obedience as my Fritz, just shook his head.

"Get off of Gilbert." He said. They stood up and I was greeted by my King and Queen. King William and Queen Victoria Gauk. She had red hair and blue eyes while her husband had blue eyes and blonde hair. She came from Germany. Every third generation of Princes of Prussia would marry a daughter of the Not King (President) of Germany. It was to keep the civilians of Prussia loyal to Germany and to keep Germany in the kingdom business.

"Well Gilbert?" His Majesty said. "What happened at the meeting?"

"I hid from Germany." I replied, smiling up at them. "Okay well we came to a conclusion. What it is I don't know. I didn't listen. I'm sure Germany knows." I replied. I got up off the floor and turned to the young royalty. "Wanna go play?" I asked excitedly.

"Always!" Prince Peter answered, running around me. "I'm so glad you're back! Can we have a beer float now? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"Ja!"

"No! Prussia has to stay here until I hear from Germany what happened in the meeting." William said. I scoffed at him.

"In your dreams! I wanna play with the kids."

"I don't care. I'm your boss and you do what I tell you!" I glared at him instantly.

"You're not mein boss! You're King of Prussia!"

"That makes me your boss, because you are Prussia." I crossed my arms. I wasn't planning on anything but I refused to do whatever it was he wanted me to do. He reminded me of Prince Frederick George when I finally learned his true colors. He almost undid the things that-… He… Fritz… the things he did.

"I don't care." I replied. "It doesn't make you mein boss." My boss is… with God. I headed into the kitchen as I heard him groan and walk the other way. His wife followed him, giving me a dirty look. I don't care. I'm used to it.

I'll follow the king but not the way I used to. None of them remember Fritz. None of them care about what Fritz did! It almost broke my heart that no one remembers him. Which is kind of why I'm glad that the next in line for the throne is Prince Frederick. I'd make sure to obey his every word. Since he reminded me of my Fritz anyway. Prince Peter would be my side kick and Princess Anna was going to leave and go marry some Prince from a different country.

Now Princess Anna wanted to play with me every day, every hour. That was all good with me except one problem… she would end up leaving and then she could only see me every now and then. The rest of the world had moved on from kingdoms which was good for them I guess but I refused to move on because of Fritz… the problem I had with how much she seemed to like me is that I wouldn't be able to see her every day and she should know this but her parents wouldn't tell her and I was forbidden to. Another thing that bothered me was how much affection she seemed to have for me…

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out some cups, beer, ice cream, and whipped cream. I poured the beer into Anna's first because that's how she liked hers. I then put ice cream into the cup and then put lots of whipped cream on top. For Prince Frederick, I put ice cream in the cup before pouring the beer and topped it off with more ice cream and lots of whipped cream. Prince Peter liked his with the ice cream first, then the drink(beer), and finally the whipped cream. I handed them their beer floats with a straw stuffed in the whipped cream with a cherry on top and a spoon.

"Thanks Gilbert." Peter said, quickly digging into his float.

"Yeah, thanks Gilbert." Anna dug into hers.

"Thank you Gilbert." Frederick said, smiling at me. I stared at Frederick before quickly looking away to make myself one and put the other stuff up. I quickly began eating mine because the whipped cream usually seems to melt fast.

"Ew." Peter said, sticking his tongue out when he finally got to the ice cream and beer, all the whipped cream was gone. Then he dug the spoon back in and quickly took another three bites before spitting his tongue out in disgust.

"Real men drink beer, Peter. You're supposed to like it." I smirked. I've been teaching them the things I learned from Fritz. Though admittedly I'm trying to hide from Fritz the fact that I've dabbled in the coffee business this century. I've dabbled until I found a favorite flavor and then I've experimented with that flavor. I don't drink coffee much though and when I do I quickly go out and have at least five beers to cover up the scent of coffee on my breath.

"She's right Peter." I said, smiling. "Real men drink beer so I suggest you learn to hold your liquor. Your father did." They both looked at me, smiling.

"Yay! Tell us the story of how you got Dad to drink!" He's one of those who are against drinking beer. It's weird but he's the king. I was about to start the story of when I snuck King William, then Prince William, out of the palace to go have his first drink of beer against the orders of his mother when the King and Queen entered. Thankfully we were all done with our floats.

"Gilbert, I demand to know what you did during that meeting."

"I was playing with Spain and France. They didn't know what was going on either so don't worry." I answered.

"I had ordered you to find out, I even ordered you to _attend_ that meeting!" I shrugged.

"My bad."

"No beer for a week!" He said and then he left the room. I glared at him as he left.

"I'm not following that order, My King."

"You should. It's not fair to Germany that we have to call him to find out the verdict of a meeting that you yourself went to in the beginning." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Germany doesn't mind. He's used to it, My Queen." She turned around.

"I expect you to follow my husband's order, your boss' order." She left the kitchen. "Come children, it's time for your bath."

"Their teenagers!" I shouted at her. However my friends all turned and left. Anna gave me a kiss on my cheek before she left. I watched them leave, crossing my arms in anger. Fritz! I wish you were here to keep your kids in line!


	3. Chapter 3

I was chasing the kids down, we were pretending a game, when I heard my king call me. I looked up. I needed to see what he wanted. "Gilbert! Can you see what you can do with the trash? Our trash can is full. When you have that done, I have a deal to make with you." I grinned. Sadly this is what His Majesty has come to to get me to do the things he really wanted me to do.

When I'd taken out the trash I went back to His Majesty. "What is it?"

"Tell me one thing you want and I'll give it to you. In return you'll go find from Germany the conclusion of the last meeting."

"A flight to America. I've not tried giving him Prussian beer and he's old enough to drink now." His brow rose.

"Are you implying something?"

"Yeah. Against Fritz, Steuben, and Washington I gave America beer. He vomited it up. So I wanna try again." He cringed before he gave his answer, holding out his hand.

"Deal!" I shook his hand quickly.

"Deal. By the way, I lied to you. America _almost_ vomited his beer. Also I'll be going to take Sealand with me. He wants to be a man and the first step of being a man is to learn to hold your alcohol. Ask Fritz."

"What?! You can't do that! England will get pissed at you!" He said, worried.

"Well I've never been able to fight him one on one so I'll be totally okay with it. Besides, _nobody_ likes fighting me anymore. I was too good for them."

"What am I going to do with you?" He moaned, closing his eyes, shaking his head.

"Well Fritz handled me just fine."

"Yeah! But Fritz won the bloody Seven Years War with one vs twelve or something." I smirked.

"That's what makes him _the_ King of Prussia. Well… actually everything about him was _awesome!_ Which is why I'm thinking about renaming him Fritz the Awesome."

"No!"

"Fine. I'll go to the child store and buy Sealand's freedom." He just started shaking his head, repeating the same thing over and over.

"This is not happening. This is not happening." I ran off before he could get a hold of himself.

…

"Brohas!" I tackled him. "Hey! What did we decide?"

"About?"

"The meeting we just had, West." I pretended to sigh. "Sometimes I swear you're slower than Christmas." He rolled his eyes.

"To lower gas prices." I frowned.

"Well that's a boring meeting. No wonder I didn't attend. Well I attended I just didn't listen. Well I gotta go tell His Majesty your decision. By the way, you wanna know who still is okay with fighting me, depending on the reason?"

"Austria."

"Yes! I'm telling you this because I'm going to go win Silesia back. It belongs to Prussia!" I ran out of the house as fast as possible.

"BRUDER!" I heard from his house. Oops!

…

I arrived at Sealand and quickly found the kid. I smiled at him. "You wanna be a country?" He beamed.

"Yeah I wanna be a country!"

"My name is Prussia, I know you already. You're Sealand. Right?"

"Right. How do I become a country?"

"I'll _make_ you a country! So don't worry. However, first lesson, which I'm sure you're aware of, don't listen to anything England says." He nodded.

"He says-"

"I don't care what he says! You and I are going to America. There you will taste beer. Real men, countries, drink beer and can hold it down. Tea is for gentlemen, which explains why America doesn't drink it, and coffee is for losers."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Well mein boss said it, so it's true." I motioned him to follow me and I headed off for America! This was to be fun!

…

We reached America and Sealand ran around, excited. I ran after him, not trying to stop him, just keeping an eye on him. Germany would be preoccupied with thinking I was going to attack Austria for Silesia while in truth I was in America.

We were in Washington D. C. so that was good. I think that's America's capital. When I caught sight of the White House, house of the American President, I grabbed Sealand by the back of his shirt and changed our direction. I let him go when he saw where we were going.

We reached the building and he tapped it. "I win!" I nodded.

"Ja! You win!" I ran in and slowed my pace because I think it might be rude to run in a building that's not in Prussia. I found my way to the office before knocking on the door.

"Come in." called a voice. I entered and Sealand followed after me. "Who are you two?"

"Not important. Where's Alfred F. Jones? I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"He's currently overseeing the establishment of a Burger King in the city. Are you two friends of his?"

"Ja, we're friends of his. I trained him during the American Revolution War." I turned to leave.

"Oh! You must be that Prussian. Stoiben?"

"It's Steuben and no, I'm not. Steuben's dead. Where is this being established?"

"Palisades Playground." I ran but quickly stopped, remembering I'm still inside. I walked out of the building before running again. After a while I heard Sealand complain. We'd taken a few wrong turns and had to run through yards to get back on track. I'd been asking for directions every now and then.

"Do you even know where we're going? My legs are beginning to hurt!" I skidded to a stop. He's right. He's just a kid. The only reason I'm okay is because of fleeing from Fritz' men and fighting Fritz' battles.

"Yeah, I know where we're going. Just think of this as an expedition. However, if at any point you don't want to run anymore, just tell me and I'll let you ride on my back." He smiled.

"Oh boy! I've never been on an expetition before!"

"Expedition, with a d not a t."

"Winnie the Pooh went on one of those before. When we get back or something, do you wanna watch Winnie The Pooh with me?"

"Let me guess, England."

"Huh?"

"England showed you Winnie the Pooh." I said, starting to run again. The kid had caught his breath.

"Yeah!" He panted. Well it's kind of hard to talk and run fast at the same time. "Why are we running so fast anyway?"

"Cause England's brat moves fast himself. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be there soon." I replied. "Just think of what your reward will be. All the beer you want."

"But England says-"

"Screw what England says! Screw what _Germany_ says! We do as we please!" He chuckled and we continued running. It was when we reached a big intersection on MacArthur that Sealand complained again.

"I'm done Prussia." I turned to him, smiling.

"Ready for that back ride?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Hey, it's fine. You're a kid, I'm proud you made it this far." I picked him up and let him get into a comfortable position before running again. "I'm sure we're nearly there Sealand." Then I made it to a section with too many ways to go. There were almost eight different roads connecting.

"Prussia? Do you know which way to go?" I gave a nervous laugh through my teeth.

"Yeah. Let's go this way." I went forward before seeing a road that went downhill. "Watch it kid, we're going downhill." I went downhill and heard him ask a question.

"How could you possibly have an actual twenty five mile per hour sign?"

"Downhill is dangerous for cars. Horses can handle it just fine. With wheels come rolling. The steeper the hill, the faster you go down."

"How does that work?"

"I don't know. It's something I've learned from experience." I answered. I stopped again. There were three different roads to go down now. Which way is it?! I just went forward after looking down all the roads.

"Prussia! This is an alleyway. What if someone attacks us?"

"If they attack me, I'll beat them to an inch of their life. If they attack you, I'll kill them." I felt him freeze. We came to another intersection. Verdammt! I continued forward, one of them seemed to lead to a house and the other one went the opposite direction.

"For their sake, I hope we don't get attacked." I ran forward, keeping a tight hold on Sealand. "Whoa! Prussia! Look! Bamboo! That means pandas!" I skidded to a halt. Pandas? I looked around to see that in fact there was bamboo, or what looked to be bamboo. I continued forward, otherwise we'd miss America. However we came to a dead end.

"Verdammt! Not again!" I groaned. I looked around and saw a road on the other side of these houses. I crept over to the fences. "Get ready to run kid." I said. He nodded. I dropped him on the other side and watched him run. I heard dogs barking and jumped the fence myself before snatching Sealand and running fast as possible… Germany might hear of this.

"This expedition is stupid!"

"Hey! All expeditions are dangerous. Why do you think Louis and Clarke of the Americas died?"

"If I had known that I might have staid home."

"At least they weren't wolves."

" _Wolves?_ " I ignored him as I ran. Clearly I'd gone the wrong way. I don't know where we are! All I knew was we had to get out of there so I ran down the street as fast as possible. When I turned the corner and stopped running, Sealand laughed and jumped off me. "I think I can hear America!" I listened in and he was right. I could hear him laughing his head off. I looked toward the sound to see a hill with a bunch of trees that Sealand was already climbing up. I ran after him. I'm almost done running. My legs hurt.

We climbed the top of the hill to see that indeed America was here. "End of our expedition Sealand." I told him, smiling. He smiled.

"I change my mind. Expeditions are cool!" He slid down the hill, toward America. I ran down the hill and snuck around America. He was hopping from rock to rock, laughing as he did so as men in black suits with black sunglasses watched him, ready to keep him from falling.

"This is fun!" He said, laughing. I jumped at him but one of the black suited men caught sight of me and pulled his gun out. I saw America pull himself back, his ass sticking in the air, and then he jumped toward one of the small toy houses. He missed and his men quickly caught him and set him on his feet. "Aw." He looked over and saw me. I waved at him. "Prussia?!"

"Yes, it's me you idiot. And Sealand." He looked and saw Sealand.

"Hello! My name's Sealand." America grinned.

"Aw man this is so _cool!_ " He ran over and gave me a hug. "How are you dude?"

"I'm not a _dude._ "

"Sealand? How are you?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine! I just went on an expedition."

"That's dangerous." He raised a finger before trying to tell Sealand to keep out of danger. I knocked his hand down.

"You're one to talk America. You've disobeyed Washington on several occasions." His eyes teared up.

"He was one of the most amazing presidents ever dude! I miss him. Did you know Washington never lies? Or is it Abraham who never lies? Maybe George was the one who chopped down a cherry tree…" America smirked. "… with his teeth!" I heard Sealand chuckling.

"Mr. America, is this how you want Burger King to look?"

"Make sure they have a huge place to put a play place. I want a big thingy you crawl around in and a ball pit and a swing and slides and ladders and foot holds and don't forget the places you go to sit in where they have windows to see what's going on. Also there has to be a secret top floor that everybody knows about but doesn't know how to get to but it has to be accessible and those who find their way up get a free double burger with a shake you buy. Also there has to be a ton of booths because everybody loves booths. Also some tables because some people prefer tables. Also there has to be no tea." He looked at the blue prints he was handed. He grinned like an idiot. "Oh man, oh man, oh man! These are totally rad dude! I want it built! I want it built! It's perfect!" He rolled up the papers. Then he smiled, closing his eyes. "Now I want it built in three days tops… okay make that a week. Then we'll have a big red ribbon and some giant scissors like in the movies and we'll cut the ribbon and everybody will have a free first meal on that day and I'll pay for all of it." I wonder what happens if I go home and try that?

"Yes Mr. America. Thank you." He turned and left.

"Really? That's it? I would have expected a salute or a bow."

"Yeah well their not the army. So suck it." He chuckled.

"Bengel." I replied. Once a brat, always a brat.

"Stop speaking German. I prefer American."

"American isn't a language, you dummkopf."

"Yeah well neither is Mexican. Or Canadian for that matter!"

"Do you really believe that?" Hopefully he's become smarter since we've last talked about this.

"No. If German, Germany, can be a language then so can American, Mexican, and Canadian. What's wrong about that? It's not fair so it's a thing. Besides I don't know how else to explain how Canada talks. He talks Englandish and Franceish."

"It's English and French, you retarded bastard!" I shouted at him. He sighed.

"Just like old times, isn't it Prussia?" I groaned.

"Englandan and Francean wouldn't make sense."

"Do you know what an Anglo-Saxon is?"

"Someone from Saxony."

"No. It's England's past. That's why we would call a war between England and I an Anglo-Prussian war."

"… Dude? Are you drunk? You're not making any sense. We would call it a war between Prussia and England. Or a war between England and Prussia."

"England is Anglo and France is Franco."

"You still talking gibberish?"

"You don't know shit about war!" I yelled at him.

"The only reason you do is because you thrive on war, you barbarian." He chuckled. "I got that from Austria."

"Do you want to try Prussian beer?"

"Again?"

"Well Sealand hasn't tried it yet."

"Um… Sealand's forbidden to drink beer. He's too young."

"Wrong! Sealand was born after World War Two. So he's at least maybe a hundred years old."

"What?! Now I know you're pulling my leg!"

"Okay maybe not a hundred. When was World War Two? In the 1940s?"

"Um…"

"You don't know do you?"

"No! But Google knows!" He declared, pulling out a phone. "When… was… World… War… One- I mean two." I sighed. I don't know how England deals with him. I mean I could easily deal with the bastard but my point is his stupidity! "World War Two…" He pointed at me. "Ha ha! You were wrong." He couldn't finish his sentence because he bent over laughing. "It was 1939 to 1945."

"Huh… I thought it was shorter than that."

"Dude, didn't you even pay attention to the war? I mean it says _World_ War Two."

"I did. It's just to me it's just another war. The worst war, but a war nonetheless. Anna, one of my royalty, says the reason this is is because I would be 'Ancient Prussia' if there were another Prussia but since there isn't, I'm just Prussia."

"Yeah well kids don't know what their talking about."

"Says the biggest kid of all."

"Uh uh, _you're_ the biggest kid of all. Why else does Germany always drag you away from me when we're fighting?"

"Why does England do the same? I know why Germany does it. Because I'd easily beat you."

"What?! No way! I'd totally win!"

"Really? You couldn't even beat England in the American Revolution and we'd be fighting in my territory. I've fought and won every battle I've been in."

"That's a lie!" I heard a ring from my phone. I answered it, sighing.

"Hallo, this ist Preußen." I replied. America stared at me.

"What language is that? Prussian?"

"Bruder? Where are you?" He replied, in German.

"Ohhh. It's you brohas." I smiled.

"Where are you?"

"Austria."

"Nein. You are not!"

"Oh… maybe it's Australia. I can never tell the difference." I smirked, trying to keep from laughing. Only America has that trouble.

"Bruder, I want you back here before the day is over." He hung up.

"Well that wasn't very nice. Well America, are you going to take me up on my offer or not?"

"Sure."

"Sealand can drink, he's at least fifty."

"Then why is he so small?"

"Hey! I'm not small! I'm a perfect size for my country."

"Radio station." America led us to a black limo. We got in and we were driven back to the white house. We went in and I grabbed cups, they didn't have tankards. I poured us each a cup of Prussian beer. America downed his quickly. Then his hands went to his lips but he kept it down. Sealand drank his sip by sip, spitting his tongue out. I downed mine quickly.

"What do you think?" I asked when we were all done.

"Great." America coughed.

"Nasty but nasty in a good way."

"My opinion doesn't count because it is my bier. Well I probably gotta go back to Germany or he's going to blow a gasket." I chuckled at my joke. "Sealand. Do as you please. England is no longer in charge of you. Not in your opinion."

"No! Come on! You gotta stay dude! That building will be finished in a week's time!" I nodded.

"Okay. I'll stay. Video games?" I offered. They cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

We were playing video games now. When we, or just America, got bored of the games we were playing, America would send someone out to go get a new one. A black suited man to be more precise. I had just won a round when I heard Ludwig's voice.

"Bruder, we're going home."

"One more round!" America complained.

"Yeah, one more round!" Sealand agreed. I smiled.

"Ja! One more round!"

"Nein. Now." I scoffed.

"Good luck, I'm not moving from this spot. Haven't for hours." I told him as we started another round. He grabbed the back of my shirt and started dragging me. I tried my best to stay where I was but it was futile. I slipped out of my shirt to continue playing, I was losing! I moved back to my spot.

"Fine. Two more rounds. Then I'm taking you both home, before England realizes Sealand's disappearance if he hasn't already noticed."

"Thanks brohas!" I shouted as America won the round. We started another and I helped Sealand win. At that time I saw Sealand raised partially from the ground and I stood before Bruder could do anything with me. "Thanks for having us America." I said before turning around. Sealand walked after us, scuffing his feet. "Don't worry Sealand. You need a break anyway. Next time we'll have even more fun." H smiled.

"Then I want to go home so the next time comes more quickly!"

…

I was driving around Berlin with my friends, Antonio and Francis. We were laughing and listening to music. I had just turned a corner when I heard sirens. I started laughing.

"Looks like someone's getting pulled over!" I told them. They started laughing until they looked out the back. I was curious so I looked too. They were after us.

"Oh shit! It's the cops!" Francis said, ducking.

"Mi amigo, you should pull over!" Antonio said, ducking too. I ignored them and tried to send the cops on a wild goose chase but after a few turns I figured it wouldn't be working. So I sped up, dodging between cars, and speeding past signs and lights. No way was I stopping! I reached the exit of the city only to see a blockade of cops. I looked up to see a helicopter. I spun the car around and headed right towards the cop.

However at the last few moments, I turned and headed back into the city but this time I had many cops on my tail. "What should I do now?" I asked them.

"Stop, amigo! We're gonna get arrested!"

"No! I'm too pretty to go to jail!" Francis shouted.

"I just thought it would be fun. I'll try paying them to forget this ever happened." I said calmly. "At least it's not Austria." I sped up a bit to get to a safe place to stop and once I did I was surrounded by cops. I ducked under the seat. I'm in Berlin, I could be seen. Not to mention I'd hot wired this car just to have fun. I wasn't about to take my car or West's car out on a joy ride.

I heard someone knock on the window. I ignored them. Spain however rolled down the window. I popped my head up. "Dumb ass!"

"Shut up. We're busted anyway." Spain said.

"License and registration please." He said.

"Um… yeah… about that… I don't have one." I learned to drive before I needed a license. I've never bothered to go get one. He scanned the sticker the car had.

"Are you by any chance Gerfried Hofer?" I shook my head.

"Nope."

"Are you a friend of Gerfried Hofer?"

"Nope." Francis and Antonio both froze in horror. I took out my wallet and pulled out two thousand dollars and offered it to the man. He held his hand up, palm facing me.

"Sir, are you trying to bribe an officer of the law?"

"No, I'm trying to pay an officer of the law many times his salary for doing his job well and to forget this ever happened because I have friends up where you don't want to mess with them." I said politely. He stared at me then his eyes roved over to Francis and Antonio.

"Out of the car please. All of you." Spain and France got out. I staid in.

"I'm sorry, did you not hear me?"

"Step out of the car sir."

"I have friends you don't want to mess with." I told him.

"Step out of the car, sir." I staid where I was. "Out of the car sir!" He shouted. I stepped out and I was slammed around and against the car. He checked my pockets and stuff for keys or something before I felt my wrists held tightly together. I felt my wrists get handcuffed. 'Fritz, please don't see this.' I begged. It's not like I did anything illegal!

"I did nothing wrong!" I told him.

"Tell it to the judge." I was walked to his car and shoved in after Spain. I tried to resist but he shoved my head inside before slamming the car door. I groaned.

"You are the judge sir! You're the one with handcuffs!" Spain and France were silent. I started banging my head on the glass, in hopes to break it.

"Sir, if you don't stop I will be using force to make you." He said with a warning. I staid where I was until the car started moving. I banged my head against the glass as hard as possible. Actually what will this prove? I can't get out. Not really. And even if I do, I won't be moving very far before I get caught again. I sighed and laid against the seat.

"You'll regret this! I swear it!" I told him, knowing he has no idea that I know Germany of all people. Not that he'll be pleased to know his older brother almost got arrested.

When we reached wherever we were being taken, we were led out one by one. When we were shoved into the cell, we had the cuffs taken off. I grabbed the bars and shook them. I was having too much fun. I've never been arrested before.

"I'm innocent!" I shouted, smiling. I crack myself up. I'm not innocent. "I'll never speed again! Hey! Where's my one free call?" I demanded.

"Shut up!" shouted one of the cops. I sat down next to Spain and France. An hour later I saw a cop walk up to the cell. "One phone call for each of you. Three minutes. Who wants to go first?" I looked at France and Spain.

"Mind if I go first?" I asked. Neither of them objected. I stood up and walked up to the cell. "I'll go first. I know Germany!" I told him. He just scoffed at me. I was handed a phone and I dialed up Germany, putting him on speaker. "West!" I said, happily when he picked up.

"Bruder? Where are you?"

"In jail… kind of."

"What?! What did you do?" He sounded furious.

"I had some fun with a car I stole. I was going to give it back, I promise. That's why I hadn't damaged it."

"Where are you?" He sighed. I told him what I read on the sign. "I'll come get you. Just don't cause any more trouble!" I nodded.

"Ja ja." I hung up and handed it back. "Told you I know Germany." I sat back down and Spain walked up to him. He dialed someone.

"Hola Romano!" Spain said. "I'm in jail. Stole a car." He quickly shoved the phone away from him, cringing. "Lo siento, Romano!" He shouted into the phone. After a few more words from Romano, Spain quickly gave the phone to the cop. France stood and took the phone before dialing someone. I wonder who he'll call. He spoke in French. I'll leave him to his privacy. Especially since it looks like he's being yelled at now.

He came back and sat down and the cop left. "Who'd you call?" I asked.

"I called my boss. He's worried, I've never been arrested before." I nodded. It was an hour or two before we could get picked up. Romano was the first to arrive. He glared at Spain. Spain stood up and walked to the cell bars.

"Lo siento, Romano, lo siento. It was a one time thing, promise."

"Shut up, you stupid bastard!" He turned to the man with the keys and spoke to him instead. "Let Spain out, you bastard! He doesn't belong in there!"

"Que?" Spain was surprised. "Te amo Romano! Mucho!" I smiled. Romano had Spain out in only a matter of minutes. With some threats here and there to the cops, and me and France.

"Danke Romano!" I called after him. Thank you for freeing Spain. Germany was the next to arrive. I heard him sigh.

"Where is he?" Many of the cops were stunned.

"Mr. Germany! He wasn't lying!" One of the cops quickly grabbed the keys and fumbled to unlock the cell door.

"Ja. I'm Prussia. I don't like being questioned! Next time you'll know better! If there is a next time." I said, smirking at the cops. They were very apologetic now that Germany was here. "So sorry Mr. Prussia, if I had known, I would have called Germany instead of throwing you in a cell! Please forgive me!" I nodded.

"I forgive you. Anyone could make the mistake." I said. "Can my friend France be freed to so he can go home?" He nodded.

"You're both free. Just leave." I stood and France ran out of the building and back toward his home land. I walked over to Germany and threw my arm around his neck, smiling at him.

"I had some fun today. What about you?"

"I have to go check on Italy now. He called me about being trapped in some clothes in a clothes shop." I snickered.

"Why does he call you and not Romano?"

"I don't know." He led me to his car. I got in, waving bye to the cops. "No driving for a month."

"Who? Me?"

"Ja du." I sighed.

"I deserve that." I admitted. "Thank you for coming, West."

"Your welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

I was with Francis and Antonio in Potsdam, Prussia. Our borders were weird but some people have even more weird borders. I have Potsdam but Germany has Berlin. You should see Lichtenstein, she has small borders between Austria and Switzerland I believe.

We were at a school, checking out what it was like. None of us have ever been to school. We had talked about that yesterday. So I came up with the brilliant idea of going to one! No flaws! We were hiding behind a school wall, checking out the area to see if there were any adults around. Negative. So we quickly ducked in and went to the first class that we all approved of. The teacher's name was Dohman. He sounds smart.

We took empty seats in the back. I had left Gilbird with Pierre and Toro who were staying at home so they could play. A bell rang and soon the teacher arrived. The students all said something and we joined in a bit late but we still copied them.

"Good morning!" I smiled at the teacher. It wasn't a man! It was a woman! She had light brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a red top with yellow pants and her high shoes were a shiny shade of blue. She wore a turquoise necklace with a lapis lazuli in the center, right above her breasts. I smirked before quickly turning it into a smile.

"Good morning class." She called, smiling at us all. She picked out a stack of papers and started handing them out. She walked down the aisles of desks and she didn't even look up when she gave us the same paper. "Finish your paper work and by the time you are all finished, it'll be time for our field trip!" She said, everybody cheered and we joined in. It was only a matter of time before she realized we were not children. I quickly began to work on the paperwork while Spain stared at the teacher and France started copying off of me.

It was math! Fritz taught me how to do this a long time ago! Problem one: 9 + 3 =? 12! Problem two: 10 – 7=? 3! Problem three: What time does this clock say? Damn it. Fritz didn't teach me that. Though clearly, we didn't have clocks! I still knew the answer however. Problem four: Match the value to their respective money partner. I drew lines and circled my answers. This is actually quite fun! Problem five took up a whole page!: Finish this math chart. I started filling out the numbers and by the time I finished I heard the teacher.

"Excuse me, are you three supposed to be here?" She asked, quiet enough not to disturb the nearby working students.

"Si, senorita. May I say you are looking muy caliente today?" Antonio said.

"Oui, we're supposed to be here. Don't pay attention to him."

"Ja. We are."

"It doesn't seem like you are." She said, looking at us. It's because we're not child size, isn't it?

"Can I keep working please?" I asked, turning back to my paper. She turned and went back to her desk. I saw her digging through her papers until she saw what she was looking for. She came back to us.

"You didn't pay attention to the roll call and well… aren't you three a little too old to be in this class?" She whispered.

"Actually we're siblings." I told her. "We were born with a disability that makes us age faster than most people." She seemed to blush.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." She whispered before going back to her desk. Spain quickly began to work on his paper. I smiled. I'm great! Problem six: Seven red wurst and three white wurst are in a basket. How many total wursts are in the basket? Ten! Problem seven: 5 + ? =8. Hmm. 3. Problem eight: 8 – 4 =? 4! Problem nine had me add up money! Problem ten: Naenia has six more balls than Bastian. Bastian has nine balls. How many balls does Naenia have? 15! Problem eleven: You have 7 cookies and you ate 2 of them. How many cookies do you have left? None. Because I ate them all! In total there were thirty problems. I turned my paper over, not knowing what else to do, and smirked at Spain. Spain was already half done. He was going fast though. France had started doing his own work and had finished a moment after me.

When the kids were done, they stood up and delivered the paper into a basket. Damn. I took our papers and turned them in quickly before sitting back down again. This was awesome! Soon we were led out of the classroom and to the bus drive. Where we met up with three other classes.

We were ushered onto buses and we three sat in the very back. The buses started to move and everybody started to talk. "Hey Antonio! Where do you think we're going? It's a field trip!" I reminded him.

"I don't know, amigo." He replied.

"Well if you two were smart, you'd watch the signs like I'm doing. We're headed out of Potsdam, that's for sure."

"I'm curious now. Where could we possibly be going?" I asked. I started watching the scenery. It was amazing. Soon we passed a sign that sent a chill up my spine. 'Now entering Germany.' I looked away. If I don't pay attention, it won't be true!

There were plenty more signs on the road, like signs telling you where we were going. The bus came to a stop and we were ushered out. "It's time for lunch." One of the teachers called. I got up after France and Spain. I knew I had to get some where away from them so I wasn't so easily recognized by my brother. Not that it would really work I guess.

We were ushered into a restaurant by tens. When we went in we got some food and we sat down. I ate my food in silence but when I got to the dessert I looked at them. "How do you like the German food?" I asked.

"It's great." Spain said, stuffing a piece of his pie into his mouth. France was eating more delicately. A few minutes later we were all ushered back onto the bus and we continued to drive. It was getting close to noon when the bus stopped and we were ushered off the bus again. I smiled and made sure to get in the middle of the group. France was at the head and Spain was at the back.

We got off the bus and that was when I noticed where we were. What. The. Hell. We were going to see a death camp! I have to talk to mein boss! These kids are innocent! We were ordered to be very respectful and not laugh as we were ushered into the camp. It looked very deserted. Which it was supposed to be. It was a symbol of the 1940s.

However, I noticed it wasn't so deserted when two people came out of the buildings. One of them was a _very_ familiar face. I refused to look at him. I saw France notice him too before he quickly headed to go see Spain. I staid where I was. Act like your supposed to be here! That was rule number one in any given situation!

"Hallo. Mein Hallo. Mein Name ist Mr. Beilschmidt. You will call me Mr. Beilschmidt. I am here to tell you about the concentration camps and I will answer any and all of your important questions. Any questions?" West asked. Luckily he was staring down at the kids and not at the adults. He'd been talking to the man beside him.

None of the kids had questions right now so he turned around and started walking. Everyone followed after him. We came to the first building and West held the door open for everyone. I tried to walk right past him but I know he saw me. He didn't say anything though. Even if he kept his eyes on me. I could feel him looking at me. When everyone was inside, he started talking. I ignored most of what he said but I walked right up to him. There was no use hiding from him anymore.

"Any questions?" He asked after he finished talking about the room we were in. Some children raised their hands and he pointed at each one in turn after answering their questions. Some of the kids dropped their hands down, apparently having their question answered by him answering someone else. "Bruder, are you with this group?" He asked me quietly. I turned to look at him, giving him a smile.

"I kind of snuck into a classroom and they came here. It was interesting. Their from Potsdam. I personally think they should go see Fritz' castle. Can I make that a requirement?" He nodded.

"You could. The schools tend to love things with history."

"Why do you talk to them about this place?"

"It is a part of history."

"It shouldn't be you. I know you had no idea."

"Ja but I still participated in it, didn't I? Besides mein boss gave me this job this year." I gaped at him.

"You mean this isn't just a one time only thing? But their… kids."

"They still must learn. If you learn from the past, you are more likely to prevent something horrible from happening." I nodded.

"Makes sense." France and Spain walked up.

"I guess we've been spotted mon ami."

"I spotted you the moment you went in through the door." West replied.

"Bruder? Can you do some explaining for me? I told the teacher that France, Spain, and I were siblings who were born with a disorder. And I don't plan on going to that class but once." He sighed but nodded.

"I'll go explain now. Better now than later." I rose a brow in question. He ignored me and walked over to the teachers. I frowned as the teacher looked at us, with a knowing look on her face but when Bruder continued to talk she had a look of amazement on her face. Germany approached us, with her following him. Shit! I hid behind my friends but that was useless because West dragged me out so she could see me. I gave her a big smile.

"Kesesese."

"So you aren't siblings?" I shook my head.

"Nope. He's my younger brother." I pointed at Germany.

"Oui. They're not my siblings. You still look hot though."

"Lo siento. I wasn't the one who lied but still." My smile turned into a slightly sheepish smile. "You do look muy caliente though." She smiled but shook her head. I grinned at her.

"My work still counts, right?" I asked.

"I'll give it to Mr. Beilschmidt to grade, if he doesn't mind that is."

"Nein. I don't mind. I would love to see how my brother fairs." I grinned.

"Better than you." I looked away and at the child approaching the teacher.

"Ms. Dohman, I have to go to the restroom." He said. She looked at my brother.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, where are the bathrooms?" Germany cleared his throat before moving between us.

"Right this way." He said, holding the door for the child.

…

I was home with Bruder now, Spain and France had come too, and we were drinking beer and playing video games while West sat at the coffee table, grading our work. Italy was in the kitchen, making pasta for dinner.

"You three did quite well. I have graded your work and will now return it to you." He handed us our papers. We had all got As on them. I threw mine away, because I had no idea what I was going to do with it anyway. I would _not_ show it to the King.

"Dinner's ready!" Italy called. Germany stood up and we followed him to the table where Italy had placed the food and drinks and other stuff. When we finished dinner, we had dessert. I slept at my West's house that night.


	6. Chapter 6

I was walking around in one of America's cities. We were having another meeting. I was not invited. So I decided to have some fun! My bruder had thought it a good idea to take me with him to America because he was worried of what I might do if left on my own. Which is a stupid worry if you asked me.

I was texting my friends though so that was good, and Gilbird was flying overhead, keeping an eye on where I was going, just in case I needed to ask him where I was if I got lost. The text I saw on my phone made me pleased. A challenge had been presented.

'I bet you couldn't get a date, using a pick up line like moi. ONE pick up line.' Stupid France. I don't even have to talk. I looked around for a car, a good looking car. When I found one, a Maserati Ghibli, I hot wired it to work for me and then drove it away quickly. I'm too awesome!

I drove around the city, looking for a hot chick. It took me a few minutes to find what I was looking for. I parked the car before getting out and approaching her. She gave me a smile for a minute. I started recording and I yanked her forward, making her lips collide with mine. I gave her a big kiss before letting her go. She blushed, clearly trying to find out what happened. I ran back to the car and drove off again. I saw the man she was with start dialing on his cell phone. I stopped my recording and sped away.

That didn't work though because the car itself had dialed the cops. I knew because I started to hear an almost silent alarm going off. It was one long noise. Soon I was surrounded by cops. I sped up before parking the car and running through the closest alley.

A few minutes later I found myself tackled to the ground and brought back to their car. I was shoved in. I was brought out of the car and as I was being led into the prison, I talked them into giving one phone call. I was thrown in a cell with another man and then handed the phone. I dialed mein kleiner bruder of course.

"West! Hey!"

"What is it? We're only just starting!"

"Well I thought you would like to know I'm in jail."

"What?!"

"Stole a car and arrested for assault. Hilarious I know, come pick me up!" I said, chuckling. He hung up. I knew he was furious. Oh well. I waited for them to leave and took out my cell phone and sent the video to France and Spain before sending it to America as well. With a comment. 'Assault With A Twist: The American Kind.'

A few minutes later and West was here. He was glaring at me. I looked any where but him. He dragged me to his car and opened the door for me. I sat in the car and he closed the door, locking it. He walked around and got in the driver's seat before he unlocked the door and got in before he locked it again and drove me away from the jail. I waved bye to them.

West drove me to the building they were having the meeting in. It was big. I had just barely stepped into the hall toward the meeting room when I was tackled by America. I couldn't help but laugh as he pounded into me.

"You bastard! Leave the Americans alone!" He shouted, punching me in the jaw. I glared at him and kicked him in the gut. Surprised I had finally made a move, he grunted in pain. I kicked him off and before he could make another move, I started fighting back.

"Non! Stop it!" France cried.

"America! Stop that at once!" England ordered.

"Western cultures are so immature." China stated.

"Amigos! Stop it!" Spain called.

"Oh no." Japan said.

"Doitsu!" Italy cried.

"May I join?" Russia asked.

"Stupid bastards." Italy said, glaring at us. The others just watched the fight. Germany and England were not pleased, as they demonstrated. Germany threw me over his shoulder and England grabbed America by the ear.

"What? You don't like Americans getting what they want?" I asked America. America _freaked_! I smiled at him as he tackled Germany. Of course Germany didn't fall, he's too used to that type of thing. England had lost hold of America because America was so pissed at me.

I was carried out of that room and into a different one. I struggled to get down from my bruder's shoulder. A minute later and bruder had thrown me over his lap. Should of known this was coming. I struggled to get up but he laid a hand over my back. Meaning there was no way out. Bruder used to bend me over something but since I proved to be slippery, when he was really pissed at me, I was over his lap instead. I felt him pull down my pants but that was it. I reached back to protect myself halfheartedly.

"Bruder, you should know that car wasn't mine so I-"

"SILENCE!" I cringed at his sudden shout. I yanked my hand back to myself before he decided it needed to be pinned. I don't get scared easily, but when I do it is because Germany is angrily shouting. Not every time he does of course, it has to be when he's yelling at _me_. He is the only thing that terrifies me. Which is weird when you consider he's my kleiner bruder. "I said you were grounded from driving! That doesn't just mean in Germany and Prussia! You broke the verdammt law in America!"

"It was a dare! I wouldn't have done so otherwise! I used the car to get the girl!" I informed him, hoping he'd go easy if I were honest.

"Who in their right mind would dare you to do something so stupid?!" I grinned, or I did before West delivered the first swat, starting the punishment.

"OW! Not so hard! OWCH! Are you listening to me? OWWW!" I tried to roll away from him before I remembered he had an arm around my waist. Hmm.

"Don't answer my question. I know exactly who it is from your face!" I tried to chuckle but it was interrupted by another cry of pain. I heard the door open. I looked up to see who it was. It was England with America and Sealand.

"Oh. So sorry. I didn't know you were in here." England said, turning to leave. Sealand struggled against England's hold on his wrist.

"There's enough room." Germany replied. I mean really, the only other room he could really go to was the bathroom. No one wants to be punished in there. England nodded and went as far away as he could to doll out their punishment.

"I don't have to do anything you say, you wanker!" Sealand cried. I rolled my eyes, even as I whimpered from a swat my own brother delivered.

"Call him a ruddy bastard!" I called, only to be swatted on my thighs. "OW! Bruderrr!" I whined, wriggling.

"Ignore them, if you know what is best for you." I rolled my eyes before bucking at the next swat he delivered. I kicked my legs in hopes to get away but all he did was throw his leg over mine.

"Damn it!" I dropped my head on the couch.

"Bruder, did you return the car you stole?" I shook my head.

"I was arrested before I could."

"I don't expect you to apologize. I do however expect you to show remorse."

"Okay then. I'm sorry."

"Not like that you dummkopf! There is no sincerity in your voice!" I whimpered from the swats he delivered. "I do not think I am getting through to you."

"Nein! You are! I swear!" I cried. I didn't want to see what he was planning. Either way it would be painful.

"Then what am I spanking you for?" He asked, a tone to his voice. He didn't believe me.

"… For stealing the car and driving when I was grounded from doing so."

"And the sexual assault." He added.

"Yes! And sexual assault. Or sexy assault?" I asked, grinning. I felt a swat delivered to my sit spots.

"Don't make it into a joke!" He ordered.

"Ja! No jokes!" I cried, bucking before giving up on getting away. I turned my face toward the couch, just in case. Bruder started swatting me for almost every word, I knew we were half way over because of this. He was scolding me.

"I know had we been in _Europe_ you would not have done that! I'm more upset that you were arrested in the first place! You should know better! First off, you do not go around kissing _strangers_! You could contract a _disease_ that way! Second, I don't know how you did it, but you made a car start working for you! Effectively _stealing_ a car! Thirdly, I _told you_ no driving! Is it that _hard_ to stay at the hotel? Fourth and lastly, you should know better to put such stupid things in America's face! I know you, Bruder! You were trying to start a _fight_! We don't want to start fights or battles with the other countries! This is a time of _peace_! If anything I expect you to apologize to America for your behavior towards him! It is his job to protect his citizens, of course he would get angry that you were putting that in his face! Are we _clear_?" For every word he wanted emphasis on, he swatted me on my thighs. I was hiding the tears that did escape into the couch seat.

"Yesss Wessst." I replied. He stopped smacking me and started to rub my back instead. I tried to quickly catch my composure again. It took only a few minutes. I was free to get up now. I stood and pulled my pants back up. "I'll apologize to America. I'm sorry brohas." He smiled. I gave him a kiss to his forehead before looking over at England. He had America in the corner and Sealand over his lap.

I looked over at Germany. "I think after the meeting would be a better time." He stated. I nodded. We headed for the meeting room. I found it difficult to sit but I did it anyway. Soon America and England came back in and the meeting was under way. I apologized to him after the meeting was over.


	7. Chapter 7

I was in my home country, alone for once. I was playing with my sword, something Fritz would have scolded me for, but I was _very_ bored so I don't think he'd mind that much. I wasn't supposed to be being alone right now. Instead I should be having Sealand over again.

"Gilbert, be careful." A soldier called that was standing, watching over me as I played. The way things work in Prussia when it comes to me has gone back to how it was when I was in the Teutonic Knights except I had no leader now. The only one to tell me what to do was Germany. The King was in charge of Prussia but if I didn't like something he was doing, I would step in. Meaning if Fritz wouldn't approve of what he was doing I would step in. Not to mention when I want something I get it.

"I'm always careful! I'm too awesome to get wounded." I replied. I smirked before throwing my sword hard into the ground, sticking it there. Then I grabbed onto the handle and pulled hard! The first time I fell on my arse. I laughed before getting back up and pulling again. It twitched and with another tug it budged and with a heave it flew out of the ground and I raised it into the air. "I'm King Arthur!" I cheered. I heard the four supervising soldiers clap for me. "You know, you can leave right?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Then do you want to be staying?" I asked them. They grinned.

"Sir, it's actually a pleasure to be standing next to you. I hope your awesomeness rubs off on me." I smirked, almost blushing.

"And the rest of you?"

"The same, Sir." I wanted to tell them not to call me 'Sir' but to call me Gilbert but right now, I liked it because it made me feel powerful and in charge. Then I heard the door open and I looked to see a man come from the back of my house. I lifted my head to acknowledge him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There is a kid here, claiming he's a country and his name is Sealand. He claims you want to see him." I smirked.

"He claims right. Bring him out here." I ordered. He bowed before quickly running off to get the kid. I took my short-sword from my belt and flung it in the air before catching it by the hilt… barely. Soon Sealand was outside with me and he threw himself at me, hugging my waist. I grinned. I remember when West used to do that. He was adorable. I ruffled his hair and threw off his hat. "You know, you look too much like a child wearing that uniform. It'd make sense if you were on the seas a whole lot more than you are but you have land, which you can't even take care of and you shouldn't be expected to take care of such horrible land at such a young age."

"I'm doing just fine." He complained. I scoffed at him.

"Here, take this." I gave him the short-sword. He beamed.

"Wow! It's so amazing! I love it! I love it! I love it!"

"In my youth a sword was nothing to gawk at. It was a normal tool on your person." He stared at me, sparkles in his eyes.

"When was that?"

"… Sometime in the BC era." He gaped.

"You're that old?!" I smirked.

"I know. I can't believe it myself."

"Why does Germany act like he's older?"

"I don't know. I recall him being born sometime at least at 1700s." I replied, picking up my sword. He reached out for it and I threw it toward the back of the yard. I took out another short-sword. "You and I are going to practice what is called fencing. I call it a sword fight. Fencing, today, is more of a sport. Which is ridiculous. It's dangerous, it's not a game. Are you ready? I'll go easy on you, I promise." He smiled before jabbing his sword at me and I quickly brought up mine out of habit.

"Amazing! Can we do more?" He begged. I nodded.

"The point is to teach you how to use a short sword first so that you can learn the basics. When you do know the basics, I'll move you up to a sword like that one." I threw my head toward the sword I'd been playing with not so long ago.

"Why not now?" He complained.

"Because you only need to learn one thing at a time, instead of learning how to hold such a heavy sword and learn tricks at the same time." I thrust mine toward him and he failed to block and I quickly pulled back. "Don't get distracted." I warned him. He nodded eagerly and lifted his sword and aimed to attack me. "That's better." I replied as I blocked him blow for blow. His next blow I took a step back and he tilted his head. "Come at me Sealand. By the way, what is your name? Mine is Gilbert."

"Peter Kirkland." He replied, lunging at me. I blocked his blow, leaping back as he leaped for me again and again.

"So Arthur really is kind of like a father to you." I replied, surprised enough to have to bend backwards to keep from getting attacked. I smirked before swiping at him and he jumped back, landing on his rump. I chuckled before giving him a hand to help him up.

"Aren't sword moves supposed to have names?" He asked, ignoring the topic.

"Actually yes but I want you to get a feel for your sword first and then I'll take it from there and show you how to use a sword and the names of the moves."

"Sweet!"

"I taught Germany everything he knows, and I taught America how to use old weapons like cannons, guns, swords, and all other types of weapons. Because England didn't want him knowing how to fight because of what did happen."

"The revolution?"

"Yes. The American Revolution, which I'm disappointed I helped in because soon after, France had a revolution from his people followed by a bunch of others having a revolution. Some time later, Austria and America both had a civil war at some point. My people never rebel because they know better."

"Because you're mean?"

"No! Because I'm awesome! … Yeah I suppose that's why."

"Can we go watch a movie or something?"

"Ja! We can watch one of those German movies about Fritz! He's the best leader ever, and you should find someone like him to lead your country." He blushed. I raised a brow. "What?" I asked, worried I'd said something wrong to the kid.

"Y-you called me a country."

"Well you are! The country of Sealand." He jumped for joy before hugging me tightly.

"You're the first person to ever recognize me as a country." I smiled at him.

"The others just don't know what their missing and until I teach you how to be a country they still won't. That means we can be friends longer. Because they won't want me being a 'bad' influence." He beamed up at me.

"I don't think you're a bad influence."

"Tell that to Austria." I grinned, chuckling.


	8. Chapter 8

I was in a meeting, that was almost over mind you, with Knight Templar and Knight Hospitaller. Might I just add that I kind of hid them… when the people were looking to disband them… it was an honorable thing I wouldn't hesitate to do again. However they'd brought their 'boss' with them. I don't really think their a country so I don't really see why they need one. I heard the door open and looked over.

"Mr. Prussia, someone's here to see you." Rein said. I groaned. Another meeting?

"Who is it?" I asked.

"You could at least sound like you care, Gilbert." Liron said, sounding a bit hurt. Whatever, he gets offended way easily. He has what he calls 'heart'. Whatever that means.

"Sealand, sir." I perked up. Really? Sealand came _here_ to see _me_?! I jumped up.

"Meeting is over. Gotta go!" I told them. They chuckled as I ran out the room. I saw that indeed Sealand had come. I smirked and jumped at him, making sure he landed on top of me. That way he didn't get hurt. He laughed. "Hey! Happy to see you!" I said as I let him go and rolled over so I was on top of him.

"I've never gotten that type of reaction before! It was cool! Thank you!"

"Gain some confidence kid. The reason you don't get that type of reaction is because they have no idea what their missing. So what you wanna do today?"

"I can choose? So cool! I wanna-"

"Gilbert!" I looked over to see Liron had entered the room. "Get off that poor boy at once!" He demanded. He ran over and shoved me off before inspecting the kid for injuries. Hospitaller just shook his head, laughing.

I sat up. "I didn't hurt him. He's a friend, Liron." I informed him. He only became more worried.

"Like France and Spain?" I shook my head.

"No. He's more of an innocent friend." He became relieved.

"Then he can play with us." I smirked.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself then?"

"Oh! I am Knights Templar but you can call me Liron."

"I'm Knights Hospitaller and you can call me Felix. And _that_ -" He pointed at me. "- is Teutonic Knights. Or Prussia. You can call him-"

"Gilbert. You can call me Gilbert. He already knows me, you idiot!" I shouted at him.

"Did you guys ever fight dragons?" He asked excitedly.

"I've never done so but you do give me a great idea! Let's go fight Scotland! I've always said I would! However I've never done so! This will be awesome! You can be captain of the ship!"

"So we have to go to Scotland to fight a dragon?" Sealand asked. …

"Sure! Of course we do! I'll get my men ready for battle!"

"But in the books it's one knight versus a dragon!" He complained. … I can do it! I can fight him alone!

"Fine. We'll just grab France and Spain and go. How's that sound?" He shook his head.

"You three are the knights! You could be the three musketeers! What's a musketeer anyway?" I was quiet. I didn't really know the answer because musketeers are kind of adventurers as far as I care to know. Hospitaller answered instead.

"A musketeer is a soldier armed with a musket basically."

"… Oh. Well that's boring!" He complained. I discreetly gave Gilbird a few orders to deliver and he flew off while Sealand was being comforted by Templar and Hospitaller. I stood up and ran over to comfort the kid too. I didn't want him to be complaining! I wanted him to be having fun!


	9. Chapter 9

We were on my boat, well Sealand and I were. The other two actually had their own ships. We were headed to Scotland. We were going to enter battle! Right now I was chasing Sealand on the ship, playing a game really.

I was letting him win every time. He's a kid. Most kids like it when their winning. Of course I made it believable that he was winning. I didn't want to make him think I wasn't playing with him either. He slipped and I caught him by the back of his shirt before he could fall down the stairs and into the soldiers bunkers.

"Careful Sealand. You don't want to be getting hurt before the battle actually starts do you?" I asked. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"What do you want to do now Gilbert?" He asked.

"Well I don't really have anything to do. You wanna drink some beer?" I asked. He frowned.

"England says I'm too young." I laughed at him.

"Too young? You were here since World War One or Two. You're definitely old enough." He beamed.

"You really think so?" He asked, eager.

"Screw thinking. I know you're old enough to drink. Besides, more importantly, if you want to be half as awesome as I, you should know I started drinking when I was very young. Like five or something. Literally. Ever since I can remember, and that's a very long time into the BC era." He gaped at me.

"You're that old?!"

"I'm the oldest country there is! Sure I didn't always go by Prussia but I was there when Rome was alive. He was amazing. He conquered everyone! Except Germania. Germania always tended to stay just out of his reach. You know, Rome tried to conquer him many times? Yet, it's funny how when Germania went to fight Rome, he _killed_ Rome! So I'm going to say that Prussia is as strong, if not stronger, than Germania. No one's ever managed to beat me at war or battle! … Of course there were those times mein jerk boss refused to let me battle, and even dragged me off the battle field. Where does he get off on telling me who I can and who I can't fight?"

"Didn't you say he was your boss? I think that might be why." I smirked at him, ruffling his hair.

"That's more like it, Sealand. Sass gets you everywhere, including under people's skin. Not mine of course. You're nothing like your older brother America. He's a pain in mein ass. Though now I just find him annoying. Because he's sassy even when he's asking for help on how to beat England, even though he never won the battle. England just couldn't stand to hurt America. So in a way, I think England still owns America. He just lets America think America's in charge of himself."

"Will you tell me the story of the American Revolution? And when do I get to be in charge of me?"

"Later… Whenever you want to be of course! Under my tutelage you might become a lower class Germany!" He beamed.

"WOW! Germany's cool! Have you seen the battles he enters? I'd hate to be on the receiving end of his anger, or battle."

"He's not that bad, Sealand. He's just very serious sometimes."

"So who's better? Germany or Prussia?"

"Technically, Prussia's better. I've taught Germany everything he knows about battle. On the other hand, Germany and I don't fight because we know how to settle our differences without blood shed. I couldn't lift a deadly hand on Germany. He's my little brother you know?"

"Wow! I thought he was like the Romano to your Spain."

"Germany's way more respectful! Not to mention I raised him. Romano's related to Rome, as well as Feliciano. Spain just picked him up from Austria because Austria can't handle someone who's rougher than he is. Why do you think Austria gave up war?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch a nerve." Sealand defended.

"I know, but I've always been very protective of mein bruder."

"Mr. Prussia? We've reached Scotland. We're ready on your orders!"


End file.
